Monster Aren't Born They're Created
by Simon Seville
Summary: A story I wrote to go with an Alvon video I made. (Link inside). "No! I'll do anything!" "Anything?" Alvin would do anything to be part of a group called "The Monsters". What he doesn't realize is that his last three words will change his life forever.


**Yolo! (Technically that is incorrect because you live every day. You only die once. I'm changing it to YODO!) Yeah, so I'm writing this because I was very bored this week and I made an Alvon video. I actually found this person who had the Halloween DVD on youtube and I just used any clip with Alvin/Simon interaction and made the video.**

**Please note that some of the scenes in this story are not in the actual video itself due to the fact that no such scene exists! So there. Beside… you know how movies always change things. **

**PS I changed their clothing to jeans and a tee-shirt. So many changes! And also… Theodore doesn't really appear in this story… Yeah. Oh… and there is mild sexual themes.**

**But anyways… if you want to see the video, here's the link:**

** www. youtube watch?v=xfFNqlSHX jw&feature =plcp (take out spaces)**

**_page break_**

"No! I'll do anything!" Alvin cried dropping to the ground while grabbing the ringleader of the group's legs in desperation. The rest of the boys in the group gave an evil smirk before replying:

"Anything?..."

Alvin had wanted more than anything to become part of an exclusive group call The Monsters. He couldn't wait to have the jacket. Not to mention girls swooning over him. He would do anything this to be part of their group. But, what he didn't realize was his last three words would change his life forever.

**_page break_**

Alvin was in his room working on his little assignment the group had recently given him. His initiation was to begin in a few days. He didn't know what the group wanted him to do yet, but he did know one thing. They wanted him to bring someone of the same gender with his to his initiation. He wasn't quite sure why yet. The group had been quite vague on their reasoning. As of right now Alvin was just looking for an excuse to get a conversation started with his brother about the group.

He had replaced his bike handle bars with his old accordion and attached tubing to the accordion. It lead to a big container full of pink ping pong balls with pipes coming out of it. Simon's socks were at the end of the longs tubes. Every time he pushed in on the accordion, air would rush in causing the ping pong balls to fly in the air and the socks to puff up like balloons. He if did this quick enough, he knew the socks would fly off giving him the chance to talk to his brother; who at the moment was currently looking for said socks. The socks, in the end did fly off causing the younger of the two to yell in frustration.

"Well, if you would help me, this stuff wouldn't keep happening!" Alvin said.

"Oh, you know how I feel about that club!" Simon replied in annoyance as he picked one of his socks off his head. "Look Alvin, people do things in groups they wouldn't consider doing alone."

"Cut the sermon Simon. I'm going to get in that club; with you or without you!" Alvin said pushing the accordion and peddling the bike to the point where the contraction exploded. Alvin growled angrily coming up from the sea of ping pong balls. Simon had a small garbage can over his head for protection.

"Are you going to help me or not?!"

With a sigh of defeat, Simon replied: "Alright. I'll do it! But it's gonna cost you."

**_page break_**

It was the day of Alvin initiation meeting. He had brought Simon along who had worn a disguise; a pair of fake glasses with a nose and a mustache and a hat. How original. They sat in a dark room full of creepy Halloween masks and decorations. Jack, the leader of the group walked in.

"I just hope nobody recognizes me…" Simon sighed has he slumped down in his seat pulling his hat down.

Jake, the ringleader stepped up to an eerie looking podium. He looked Alvin square in the eyes before stating:

"Monster's aren't born, they're created."

**_page break_**

When Alvin got home, he was furious. They wanted him to do what?! Were they out of their minds?! He wished they had told him to bring a male that wasn't related to him. This was going to be one of the most awkward weeks of his life. He was taking his anger out on a dummy in he and his brothers' shared room.

"What is it Alvin?" Simon said walking up to his irate sibling.

"I hate this club so much." Alvin mumbled.

"So, I'm gonna say this is that end of the monster club?" Simon asked hopefully.

"No… but… um… you might want to read this." Alvin said handing the letter to Simon.

If read:

Monster Club Initiation

"Monster's aren't born… they're created."

Alvin…

Your journey to becoming a monster has only begun. You must first prove that you are worthy to be in our group. Passing inanition is simple. In a previous letter, we told you to bring someone of the same gender. That person will be the person you date. Our club is only for men, and men can handle anything thrown at them. That includes dating a man. Are you man enough to join? You and Simon will begin dating after you've finished reading this letter. Recorded and truthful evidence is required. You're never a monster until you're created.

-Jack

To say Simon was shocked was an understatement. They wanted him and Alvin to date?!

**_page break_**

Later that evening, as the boys were getting ready for bed, the older of the two decided to start the recording. He figured that if he wanted to make this even seem somewhat believable, then it should start out with the two of them hating each other. That wasn't too hard considering that fact that Simon actually did hate Alvin at the moment. Alvin had set his video camera on the desk and pushed record as he put on his PJs.

"You know you look really gay like that." Alvin started. He looked over at Simon who was brushing his hair in front of a mirror.

"Yeah, and you're stupid." Simon hissed back.

"I'm not stupid; I'm merely starting the facts." Alvin laughed. It was true though. Simon had one hip stuck out to the side like a girl as he brushed his hair. It actually looked really funny when he brushed it to the side.

"I hope you know that this is a bad idea, Alvin. What if Dave finds out about that video? Then what are you going to do?"

Crap Simon. You weren't supposed to break character. Oh well. He could always just edit it later.

"Um…" The sound of the phone cut Alvin off from his train of thought.

"I'll get it!" Dave called from downstairs.

"Oh right, I forgot, you _never _think ahead!" Simon yelled rolling his eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen! I-"

"Alvin. There was a boy on the phone. He wanted to know if you got some footage. He also asked how you were enjoying spending quality time with Simon. Do you know what that's about?" Dave asked sternly walking into their room.

A look of horror spread across Alvin's face. Why the heck would Jack not ask who was on the other line first?! So much for Dave not finding out.

"Oh… him? He's a nobody."

"You know what? Save it. It's late you can explain to me later."

"Nice going Alvin." Simon said as he climbed into bed.

**_page break_**

As the boys walked downstairs for breakfast, Simon found a note sitting on the kitchen table. It said that Dave had to go to work early and wouldn't be home till 7 the night. He also said that we wanted Alvin to explain the phone call from last night. Simon handed the note to Alvin.

"This is stupid!" Alvin grumbled.

"Yeah, well you're the one who'll have to explain this to Dave."

"Wait a minute! What are we going to do?" Alvin exclaimed in confusion; clearly not reading the note completely.

"We?" Simon questioned. Alvin looked over the note once more crumpling it in frustration.

"Hey! I'm not going to do everything!"

"Okay…" Simon said reaching for the phone preparing to explain the story to Dave himself. At least it would get him out of having to pretend to date him.

"Alright, alright! I'll do everything." Alvin said blocking the phone from Simon's reach.

Satisfied with the answer, Simon walked off to their room.

Alvin thought about whether or not he was actually going to call Dave. He couldn't! No… he couldn't. Dave would never let him be in the monster club. Dave didn't like the group anymore then Simon did. If he found out that the call from last night was about being initiation into the group, Dave would flip! His mind was made up.

'_Sorry Simon, but I'm not calling Dave. I refuse to call Dave.'_

_**page break_**

"So Alvin, did you tell him?" Simon asked later that day.

"No way! I refuse to do that!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Fellas, dinner!" Dave called.

"Coming Dave!" Simon replied.

"We can't go out there!"

"Relax, Alvin." In his mind, Simon was just thinking of a way to bring the topic up to Dave at dinner. There was no way he was letting Alvin get away with this.

**_page break_**

'_I firkin hate you Simon!' _ Alvin thought angrily. _'What'd you have to bring that up in front of Dave?! Now I'm going to have to be extra careful about getting my footage. This is going to be hard…' _Alvin slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

In his dream, he was playing the part of Prince Charming, and was about to awaken the beautiful Snow White, who was played by Brittany Miller. He leaned in slowly to kiss her. And he did. But it wasn't long. His dream soon changed in the blink of an eye.

A full moon was just above a collection of mountains somewhere in Mexico. The image of the mountains was coming closer as he saw the silhouette of his brother dressed as a Spanish Matador. The imaged came into focus. His brother had on typical clothing from that time period, but noticeable tight pants. Maybe a little too tight. A song started playing in the background.

'_He can ride. Like a bullet through the air. He comes down to tackle those who no one would dare! And Soro's his name; he bursts like a flame and chasing all who have tried. Soro's his name…_'

"Soro" then pulled out his sword and drew a flame S in the air. The dream then cut to where Soro was to take one the bad guys He was bent over a treasure chest pretending like it was stuck. He but did look good in those pants… The bandits soon came along riding on a horse.

"Hey, who's that?" One of the thieves asked.

"My friends! There are riches beyond compare locked in this chest. Hurry, give me something to pry it open. Like that sword of yours, and I'll split the treasure with you."

They nodded tossing the sword to Soro. He caught it chanting: "Sward of DeVaga, now work your charm! Wrap all your captors from the nearest yard arm." The sword quickly transformed into a rope as Soro threw at back the thieves entangling it around them before tying them to a tree. Soro retrieved the sword before riding off into the distance. He left his signature S behind.

**_page break_**

Alvin woke with a jerk. Did he really just dream of that?! His brother… in tight pants… and his butt looked pretty good in those pants…

'_Stop it Alvin! Simon's your brother! Not your boy toy… Oh god… why did I just think that? Boy toy?! Ew! That is disturbed. What the heck is wrong with me? Too bad I can't record my dreams. That would have been perfect for the monster. Not that I actually feel that way about Simon. And Soro? Where did that come from? Where the heck did I ever hear the name "Soro"?'_

Alvin then looked over at Simon. He was stirring in his sleep too.

**_page break_**

"I-I think it's wonderful. I think you're wonderful." Jeanette said. She was dressed as a mermaid. She wore a pink seashell bra and had a green tail. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail and she had pink flowers in her hair. She leaned in to kiss Simon. He leaned forward as well. Just he was about to kiss her, his dream quickly changed.

There stood Alvin as he jumped out of a telephone booth dressed in a leotard and skin tight red tights. He had an A on the front of his leotard and a red cape on his back. Alvin jumped into the air before flying over a crowd of people.

"Look, it's a bird!" One woman shouted.

"It's a plane!" A man in the crowd said.

"It's Supermunk!" Said a lady inside an apartment.

Supermunk flew through the air trying to find the group of bandits. He spotted them heading into their getaway car.

"Let's get out of here!" The leader said. The other two did as told jumping in the car behind.

Supermunk flew closer to the bandits once he spotted them. He zoomed in front of them pushing a mountain with him. He increased his speed before for pushing the mountain against another trapping the criminals in their tracks.

"What the-?" One of them cried.

"Watch out!" The leader said.

They all quickly exited the car and jumped into a nearby boat. They speed away from the dock and out into the ocean. Supermunk was quicker. He speed out into the ocean and dipped down into the ocean. He pulled out a whale with him caring it above his head. He speed up again and put the whale closer to the water. The whale opened his mouth swallowing the thieves. They surfaced threw the blowhole a few seconds later. Supermunk caught them in his hands as they each fall from the sky on top of each other.

The dream changed again. This time, Simon saw Alvin dancing and swaying his hips. He was dancing with a try of food in a rather interesting style. He carried the tray of food up to his and Simon's room before giving him some. He then cleaned Simon's glasses!

**_page break_**

"Agg!" Simon yelled waking up.

'_What was that all about? I was just about to kiss Jeanette… and then… um… Supermunk… why did I dream about Alvin as Superman? I mean… and that dance he did at the end. That was… odd. I honestly don't know how I feel about that… oh gosh…'_

**_page break_**

"Please Simon!" Alvin begged.

"No Alvin! You heard what Dave said. You're not allowed to be part of that stupid club. I refuse to help you with this!" Simon said crossing his arms as he walked away from Alvin.

"I don't know anything about "lighting" and how to make this look real though. Please! I'll do anything!" Alvin said grabbing Simon's ankle.

"Alvin, get off of me. And the answer is still no!" Simon said trying to shake Alvin off him.

"Fine, then I'm telling Dave about you know what, and about you know who." Alvin said with a smirk.

Simon gasped in horror. Alvin would dare do something like that would he? Was this stupid club really that important to him? I mean, the reason he despised that club was not only because they were just a gang of bullies. They were known for picking on anyone who was different. In other words, they hated anyone who wasn't like them. They're biggest targets were homosexuals. They would often verbally abuse anyone who was gay and sometimes get physical. Simon still couldn't believe even though this group was like this, Alvin still wanted to be a part of their group. He mainly wanted it for the stupid jacket, and to have girls "swoon" over him.

This raised another question. How does dating a man make you a man? That was another thing Simon didn't understand. If the group hated gays so much, why did they try and make someone gay? To mock them? It really didn't make since. This wasn't really an initiation, more like a hazing ritual.

"Alvin… please don't tell Dave." Simon whispered still in shock.

"Try me. I'll tell him all about your love for boys. I'll tell him all about you're little crush on Luigi." Alvin said crossing him arms.

Simon had tears welling up in his eyes. "Alvin, you said you'd never even consider doing that! They day I opened up to you was special. I knew I had your trust and support. Are you seriously going to threw that down the drain?" Simon averted his gaze.

Alvin looked down at the floor. He didn't mean to be so harsh. He sounded like the worst brother of all time. He didn't want to hurt his brother like this. Maybe being in the monsters wasn't really worth it. They did go against everything his family believed. But to have that jacket… and all the girls. No… he wasn't that selfish… was he?

"I'll do it…" Simon said quietly. Alvin was snapped out of his train of thought.

"Wha-…" Alvin asked slightly confused.

"I said I'll do it. Just please, don't tell Dave. I'm not ready for that." Simon said quietly.

"Um… thanks…" Alvin said quietly. He didn't want to hurt his brother like he had. But… what was he going to do now? He had made up his mind. He grabbed his camera and handed it to Simon.

**_page break_**

The scene they set up was quite simple. A tent was set up in their room. On the tent there was a sign that read: "DAVE KEEP OUT!" Inside, Alvin and Simon had a few pillows for comfort. Simon had the inside of the tent lite with a flashlight so to camera would pick up their shadows and show their movement.

"Alvin… are you sure you want to do this?" Simon ask both for the camera and to confirm if Alvin really did want to be in this stupid monster club.

"Yes… I'm sure. Just follow my lead Simon." Alvin replied. He leaned in and slowly kissed Simon on the lips. He grabbed his little brother's upper arms pulling him closer.

Simon's eyes were wide as Alvin kissed him. He never thought that Alvin would kiss him like he did. It was so bold… so passionate… it felt real. Simon slowly melted into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Alvin's neck. He then felt something soft lick his lips. Alvin's tongue.

Simon pulled back quickly. Shock was written all over the younger's face.

"Don't be afraid, Simon." Alvin said softly. He could tell that that Simon was hurting on the inside. He really don't want to scar his younger brother, but he needed this to be big considering that they camera would only pick up their shadows. He needed a big reaction.

"I'm sorry, Alvin… I'm just… getting used to everything." Simon let a few tears slip past his eyes. He couldn't believe he helping Alvin become part of a group he felt so strongly against. He felt his lower lip start to quiver as a few more tears fell.

Alvin himself felt he was going to cry. Simon's tears were real. Alvin sat up on his knees making his face even with Simon's. He took his thumb and gently wiped away some of his tears. He kissed his cheek and then gave a soft peck to his lips. Alvin knew what he did was more than brotherly, but surprisingly he felt good. It didn't feel disgusting; it felt right. He took of Simon's glasses placing them down next to him. Alvin wiped some more of Simon's tears with his thumbs. Simon gave Alvin a questioning look.

"I hate seeing you sad, Simon. I really do. I love you, and it really does kill me to see you like this." Alvin said putting his hand on top of Simon's.

Simon nodded. "Um… thanks Alvin… um… you can uh… continue. I'm better now." Simon sniffed reaching for his glasses again. Alvin looked at his brother again.

"Screw this." Alvin said getting out of the tent. Simon looked out at Alvin.

"What do you mean?"

Alvin was already by their dresser turning off the camera. He put it by their desk and walked back to the tent climbing in. Simon followed.

"I mean we're not filming this. I don't want to see you hurt like this. I want to see you happy. Look, I've been neglecting you're feelings for the past few days. And telling you that I was going to tell Dave… well, that was really harsh. I'm sorry." Alvin said lowering his head.

Simon blushed. "So… you were never going to tell Dave?"

"I would never do that to you! Well… I mean, I acted like I was, but I could never hurt you like that. It's a personal thing, and for me to pretend like I was really cold. I should have never said that to you Si."

"Oh… well, thanks for telling me that. And um… thanks for not recording this, Alvin." Simon said. He gave Alvin a side hug as he buried his head into his shoulder.

"You know, you made me feel really special the day you told me about you being… gay." Alvin said wrapping his arm around his brother. He rested his head on top of Simon's holding him closer.

"I did?"

Alvin smiled at Simon. "You did. Just knowing that you had that kind of trust in me made me happy. Also being the first to know… well, it made me proud to be a brother that you could trust."

Simon nodded at the information. He couldn't help but smile knowing that Alvin still loved him and that the monster club hadn't sucked away his soul. Alvin looked down at Simon before kissing him softly on the cheek. The younger gasped slightly looking up.

"It was brotherly. I promise!" Alvin laughed lightly.

"What about the ones you gave me when you were recording all this?" Simon joked lightly.

"Those were fake too. Well… maybe all except the last one before I stopped recording." Alvin winked enjoying seeing Simon flustered. The bright pink blush that filled his tan cheeks and the way his gray eyes danced around trying to find something else to look at was almost too cute.

"Did you feel something?" Simon asked slowly.

"Feel what?" Alvin asked looking down at Simon.

"I mean… when you gave me that last peck… did you feel something?" Simon asked blushing.

Alvin looked at Simon. So he felt something too? Maybe it the bond of being triplets.

"You mean… a spark?" Alvin whispered.

Simon nodded in response. Alvin scotched closer to Simon turning his head up to his. He looked into his brother gray eyes. Alvin had to admit, they were beautiful. They were the color of the moon; bright and shiny like a quarter.

"You mean… like this?" Alvin questioned as he sealed the distance between their lips again. He moved his hands up to Simon's face.

Simon's face went bright red. There was a spark. He could feel it rushing through his body as Alvin moved his thumb in a circular motion around his jaw. Simon slowly kiss back as he adjusted to what was happening.

When Alvin felt Simon kiss back, he decided that he would try to French kiss Simon again. He slowly moved his tongue across Simon's lips hoping to gain access to his mouth. Simon surprisingly let his brother's tongue in. The two started a battle for dominance; Alvin being the one winning the current battle taking place in Simon's mouth. Alvin pushed harder against Simon's lips making the younger fall onto his back. Alvin took advantage of this position straddling Simon. He moved his hands from his brother's face down to his Simon's hips.

Alvin knew that biology was taking in to affect in two different ways.

He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew it was causing them both pleasure since neither one of them had stopped. And

He could feel himself getting a little stiff in the crotch.

Alvin wondered if Simon could feel any change happening down there too. Deciding the most subtle was to find out; he pushed his pelvis firmly into Simon's. He heard Simon moan a little. Alvin felt Simon's erection and smirked at the realization. Deciding to have a little more fun with his brother, Alvin moved on of his hands down to Simon's thigh. He used his thumb to rub against the erection.

Flustered, Simon pulled away from Alvin ever so slightly to tell the older to stop kissing him.

"Yeah… like that…" Simon whispered out of breath.

Alvin rubbed his nose against Simon's. He was close enough to where he could feel Simon's warm breath against his lips.

"I can feel you." Alvin teased licking Simon's lips.

Simon blushed again looking away from Alvin.

"Don't be embarrassed by it. It's nature's way of telling me you're enjoying yourself." Alvin winked at Simon before kissing him again.

The two of them then heard the door open. The blushed quickly moving off each other. Dave looked through the tent look at his two sons.

"Hi, Dave! You didn't knock… what are you doing in here?" Alvin asked quite flustered at almost being caught.

"Looking for you too. I called you boys for dinner 3 times already." Dave said eyeing the two boys suspiciously.

"Oh… sorry Dave… we didn't hear you." Simon said. "We um… were busy talking over some things."

"Okay then…"

**_page break_**

Alvin and Simon had been growing quite close to each other for the next few days. The spent almost every second with each other. It was starting to make Dave think that something was up. He kept a close eye on the older boys making sure they weren't up to any monster club business.

"Fellows!" Dave called walking up the stairs.

"Quick, it's doctor dystrocto!" Alvin said. He and Simon raced to the door just as Dave was about to hope it.

"Fellows, have-" Dave was cut off by the eldest.

"Dave, would you please stay out of our room?!" Alvin said bitterly. Both boys tried to push the door shut.

"Sorry guys…. I'll knock next time." Dave said walking away. Now he was sure something was up between them.

"That would be safest." Simon said closing the door after Dave left.

**_page break_**

The night, Alvin could tell Simon was in thought. Alvin decided to ask him about it.

"Theodore, can Simon and I have a chat. Alone." Alvin asked sweetly.

The green eyed chipmunk looked up from one of hidden snacks. "Sure, Alvin." The youngest replied hopping off the bed. He left shutting the door.

Alvin got off his bed and went over to where Simon was.

"Is something the matter, Si?" Alvin asked concerned.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Do you think we should tell Dave?" Simon asked suddenly.

Alvin's eyes widened. "No! We can't tell him about… what we did in the tent! Are you insane?!"

"Well, I mean, he knows something's up. And he might think it has something to do with the monster club. I-" Simon was cut off by Alvin.

"Stop! We're not telling Dave!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Alvin, we have to take responsibly for our actions. It's the only honest thing to do." Simon scolded.

"It's a little late for honesty isn't it?"

**_page break_**

"You promise me that you won't join that stupid club?" Simon asked. His arms were wrapped around his boyfriend's neck. Alvin had done the same.

"I promise. I'm going to act like I tried and it didn't work." Alvin said giving Simon a quick peck.

**_page break_**

"Pick a card… any card!" Alvin laughed nervously.

"You've disappointed us Alvin. I'm afraid you're just not monster material." Jake said coldly.

**_page break_**

**I finished! I'm laughing out of insanity. Do you know how hard it to type up the descriptions of a video? And then I'm so firkin anal about everything! If it wasn't in the video I was like "NOOO! I can't put that in there!" Gosh…**

**I hope you enjoyed and please watch the video! I think any Alvon fan would like it. **

**Oh, and the Luigi reference is from Mario games. :P I couldn't think of any other name so I was like, "Name... name… oh look, my Mario game… Luigi… okay good enough!" I'm a fail. But in case you're like "but what about Luigi! I though Simon liked him! Well, that ended because now he loves Alvin. So there you go.**

**And review please! Thanks! **

**(PS, I love the thumbnail for the video)**


End file.
